Memories of Paris and a Gift from Chris
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Otabek learns something terrible about Yuri


**Memories of Paris and a Gift from Chris**

**By Bashfulglowfly**

Otabek Altin was getting frustrated.

For the last ten minutes he had been wrestling with, and trying to pin down, the extremely agile Yuri Plisetsky. While he out-weighed the younger boy, Yuri squirmed like a ferret.

Finally, he was able to pin the slim blond on his stomach. Otabek held Yuri's hands above his head and skimmed a hand beneath the waistband of Yuri's pants. He leaned down and whispered roughly in Yuri's ear "You're mine now!"

"_NO!_"

At the panicked cry, Otabek immediately released Yuri's hands and moved off the boy.

Yuri curled in on himself.

_Oh, God! Please no!_ Otabek had heard stories about things that happened to various skaters, but he never dreamed in his life that Yuri might have been a victim. Cautiously, he reached out and gently stroked Yuri's hair. He felt the younger boy shudder then hold still. "Yuri?" Otabek's voice was soft.

"I'm sorry." Yuri's voice was equally soft but ragged.

"For what? You did nothing wrong." Otabek took a deep breath. "You don't have to answer this…but…were you raped?"

There wasn't a sound in the room except for their breathing.

"Almost."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Yuri took a deep breath then sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back into place. His blue eyes stared into Otabek's brown ones. "Yeah. I'm okay with telling you."

"When did it happen?"

"Four years ago."

_Four years? Dear God, Yuri would have only been about 12!_

"Would you…" Yuri didn't finish but crawled into Otabek's lap, resting his head against the older boy's shoulder. Otabek carefully wrapped his arms around Yuri who only sighed and seem as if he was going to crawl inside Otabek. "It happened in Paris. Just one of the meets where everyone got to see what everyone else was going to be doing for the season and how well they were performing. I had finished skating and wanted to be by myself but one of the French skaters walked into the locker room as I was showering."

"What was his name?" _So I can find and kill the fucker._

"Gaston…Gaspard…something. I don't remember." Yuri took a deep breath and continued. "He walked in and he made a few comments. I didn't understand what he meant by most of them. I wasn't interested in anything other than skating at the time. I ignored what he said, picked up my towel and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed me. He dragged me out of the shower room, into the locker room and forced me over one of the benches. I tried to fight. I think I bit him, but he punched me in the head and shoved something in my mouth. I…have a hard time remembering what happened next but I remember that somehow Victor, Chris and Georgi were there. Victor and Georgi were yelling. Chris grabbed me and took me out of the room."

"Then what happened?"

Yuri smiled briefly. "Chris invaded the girls' locker room and pretty much shoved me into Mila's arms. She was all 'What the fuck?!' and Chris was yelling he had to stop them from killing him and Mila was 'killing who?' but Chris ran out of the room and then Mila had a good look at me. Chris had wrapped his jacket around me, but it was obvious that I was naked and that I'd been injured. Mila may be a hag but she's not stupid. She asked me if I'd been raped. I remember that. I don't know what my answer was, but Mila shouted at some other girl to get Yakov and a bunch of other people.

"I don't know how long it took but I heard later that it took Yakov, J.J.'s dad and Cialdini to pull Victor and Georgi off the other guy."

Otabek tried to keep from clenching his arms around Yuri. "What happened to this Gaspard person?"

Yuri exhaled softly. "He was banned from skating for life."

"_That was it_?!" Otabek was horrified.

"Yeah."

Otabek felt rage coursing through his veins. He wanted to stomp around the room and roar and scream. No one should have to go through that. Ever. And the fact that the other skater hadn't been charged! "Why weren't charges brought against him? Didn't they tell you that you could?"

Yuri nodded. "Yes, but they also mentioned that Victor and Georgi could be charged as well. They really beat the shit out of him."

Yuri looked into Otabek's eyes. "It's okay. I'm okay. He hit me and he scared me, but he didn't rape me. If Victor, Georgi and Chris hadn't walked in…he would have. And I probably would have been really hurt. But he didn't and I wasn't."

"Yuri…I…would you…"

Yuri blushed. "I like you, Beka. A lot."

"You do?" Otabek's voice was soft and hopeful. "I…"

He was interrupted by a pounding on the door.

Yuri snarled something under his breath, scrambled to his feet and opened it.

It was Christophe Giacometti. The Swiss skater looked over Yuri's head at Otabek and grinned. "Oh, good! I'm just in time!" He shoved a box at Yuri who automatically took it. "Make sure you use those, darlings! Byyyeee!"

Yuri looked at the box and Otabek could see the bright red flush that went up Yuri's neck, ears and face. Yuri hurled Russian curses at Chris and Otabek could hear the older man's laughter down the hall. Yuri slammed the door shut then leaned against it.

"What did he give you?"

Yuri's voice was strangled. "Condoms."

"That seems like an extremely big box…"

Yuri looked like he wanted just to crawl into a hole and hide. "It's a value pack…there's like fifty in it!"

"Oh." Otabek thought for a second then "_OH!_"

Yuri's voice reached new heights. "_Perver_t!"


End file.
